


Opportunity

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Pokephilia, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A girl and her Squirtle show up to a professional photo shoot, and they won't miss any opportunity to earn extra cash.





	Opportunity

Lynette squinted and adjusted her skimpy bikini top. Behind her was a studio backdrop that was all made up to look like a beach, and in front of her was a camera on a tripod and a set of spotlights, all pointed right at the her. The harsh lighting illuminated every bit of Lynette's mostly exposed body. If she were on a real beach, she might have actually been embarrassed; the bikini top was so tight that the protrusions of her nipples were plainly visible, and the bottoms failed to cover most of her butt. The little triangle of fabric was so low cut that, had she not shaved all of her pubic hair off completely, it would have been plainly visible.

Behind the camera, the photographer glanced up at her for a moment between fiddling with settings. "You look good up there. Just gimme a moment and we'll start."

The girl stood there, awkwardly adjusting and readjusting what little clothing she was still wearing. She looked better than good and she knew it. Lynette's body was slim and toned, curvy and athletic, with long legs and perky C cup breasts. The metal stud that went through her belly button twinkled in the bright light, calling further attention to her smooth tummy. Her long brown hair was done up in a ponytail, and when she opened her mouth it revealed her pierced tongue. All in all she was one hot package.

When she'd answered the ad, she'd had a feeling this place was a little disreputable. It had been tucked away at the back of a magazine, advertising $200 for a pokemon calendar photo-shoot - "Swimsuit will be provided, please bring your own pokemon!" With some suspicion, Lynette had called and set up an appointment. Those suspicions had been heightened when she'd arrived at the study, an unmarked building in one of Castelia's back alleys, and again when the photographer (the only employee she had seen so far) had presented her with the swimsuit they apparently expected her to wear. Nevertheless, she had changed into the revealing attire without complaint.

She's brought her Squirtle along with her, which had proved to be a rather convenient match for the beach theme. The pokemon seemed to be more worried than she was; he was hiding in his shell by her feet, preferring the darkness to the set's bright lights. Lynette nudged him with her toe. "Come on out, Squirtle. You're not gonna leave me here all alone, are you?" she teased him in a musical tone. At first it seemed that yes, he was going to leave her all alone, but after a few moments the shell moved and Squirtle's blue head poked out of it. He looked up at his trainer with concern. Lynette smiled reassuringly.

"Okay miss, are you ready?" the photographer asked her.

Lynette looked up and nodded. "I'm not a professional model," she said. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

The photographer shook his head. "Don't worry, none of our calendar girls are professional models. That's sorta the point. I'll tell you what to do and you just do it; I'm gonna be taking a lot of pictures, so just act natural and we'll pick out the best ones at the end, okay?"

With that, they began. The first set of instructions was simple: "Give me a wave." Lynette gave the camera a big smile and waved at it, as if she were waving to a distant friend. The camera clicked repeatedly, taking dozens of pictures while Lynette tried different variations of the pose. First she lifted up one leg as though she were in mid-run, then she planted both legs firmly apart in a triumphant pose.

When the photographer was satisfied, he nodded his head and gave her another task: "Now do some stretches; let's see that pretty body of yours." First Lynette clasped her hands together and pushed them out in front of her. Then she put her hands on her hips and thrust one leg out to the side. She was starting to get caught up in the glamour of the photo-shoot by now, and so she went all out for her last pose: keeping her legs spread wide apart, she stretched her arms up over her head and pushed her chest way out. Hunched behind the camera, the photographer pressed the button repeatedly, capturing every moment of it as Lynette began to really show off.

"That last one was great," he said when he was ready to move along. "Now let's bring Squirtle into this. Why don't you lie down on the floor?"

Lying down on her side facing the camera, Lynette pulled Squirtle up against her tummy. The pokemon squirmed uncooperatively at first, until his trainer began to pout at him. "Come on Squirtle, play along with me." Squirtle gave a sigh of exasperation. Then he did his best to fake a cheerful smile. Lynette laughed and gave him a pat on the head before looking back up at the photographer who was waiting patiently for them. When he saw that they were ready to continue, he ducked back down behind his camera.

"Okay miss, just try out a few things. Cuddle with Squirtle, do whatever feels natural to you. Same with him, he can do whatever he wants and we'll find something good."

Hugging her pokemon up close to her, Lynette discovered she was having a lot more fun than she had been expecting. She started out by doing exactly as the photographer had suggested: just lying around and playing with Squirtle the way she might have done at home. The grumpy pokemon did his best to get into the spirit of things as well, helped along by Lynette's petting and tickling. Once he had come out of his shell - figuratively - Lynette started to get a little more playful for the camera. She propped her head up on one hand and raised one leg into the air, setting her foot down flat on the floor and pointing her knee straight up. The bikini bottoms stretched seductively between her legs, both hiding and enticing. Meanwhile Lynette pulled Squirtle up against her breasts so that she could lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect," the photographer encouraged them. He suggested several more poses, which Lynette and Squirtle tried, then stopped taking pictures again. "This is going really well so far. Now why don't you stand again, and pick Squirtle up."

The two did as they were told. Squirtle climbed up into his trainer's arms and allowed her to lift him up. She hugged the pokemon to her chest and looked to the photographer for direction. He had already begun to snap pictures again, so Lynette just stood and smiled. Finally the photographer spoke up. "Okay; hold him up just below your chest, so we can see your breasts." It was the first time he had so bluntly referred to her body, but Lynette wasn't particularly shocked or offended; it was obvious that any photo-shoot that had her in a bikini would be about showing off her body. Again she did as she was told without complaint, wrapping her arms around Squirtle's torso and tucking him against her bare belly. In this position his head bumped up against her breasts, causing him to shift anxiously.

"Are you all comfy down there, Squirtle?" Lynette said with a laugh. Squirtle's blue skin blushed a subtle violet.

"Good, hold him right there," the photographer said. "You two look really cute. Play that to the camera."

Lynette closed her eyes and beamed a pearly-white smile back at the photographer. She hugged Squirtle even closer to her chest, causing her exposed bottom of her breasts to spill all over him. Squirtle wore an extremely conflicted expression, as if he didn't know what to do. His arms and legs waggled to the side and his eyes darted all over, first to the camera, then down at the floor, then daring to peek up at the two perfect globes perched just above him. The outline of Lynette’s nipples was clearly visible poking up from behind the skimpy bikini.

"Now cradle him in your arms, but don't block that perfect chest of yours," the photographer instructed her.

This was an even more compromising position for Squirtle. Lynette held him in the crook of her arm so that her left breast was practically resting on the bottom of his shell. The pokemon looked up at his trainer pleadingly, but she just smiled. "You're not gonna try to cop a feel are you?" she joked at him. But Squirtle seemed to be specifically trying not to do that, leaving his free arm waving uncertainly in the air. His struggling caused Lynette's bikini top to ride up a bit, and the pokemon's blush deepened when he realized that the girl's pink areola was now quite visible below the fabric line as it caught on her nipple.

The photographer, choosing not to warn Lynette, started snapping pictures faster. After a few moments, Lynette realized what had happened. She frowned, and the photographer stopped. He stood up from behind the camera and rubbed the top of his head sheepishly. "Uhhh, sorry..." he apologized.

"Not very gentlemanly to take advantage of a girl like that," Lynette scolded him, but her face softened immediately. "I kind of figured the photo-shoot was headed in this direction anyway though, right?"

Knowing he was busted, the photographer nodded slowly.

"Twenty five bucks if you wanna see them."

After some hesitation, the photographer said "Deal."

Lynette shifted Squirtle in her arm and, without a bit of hesitation, yanked the bikini top further up with her free hand. The strip of fabric bunched up between her perky breasts, exposing them in their entirety. Lynette smiled proudly as the camera began clicking away again, but Squirtle seemed even more distraught. His eyes were glued to the bare breasts that were just inches away from him.

Since the jig was already up, the photographer decided he may as well go for broke. "Do you think you could get him to play with them?" he asked.

"Oh, so this is going to be that kind of photoset, huh?" Lynette answered slyly, again not the least bit offended. This was just another opportunity. "If you want me to do it with Squirtle it'll be another hundred bucks."

That made the photographer balk. "I don't know about that," he said.

Not wanting to let all of this extra money slip away, Lynette began to stroke Squirtle's shell seductively. "I've actually never done it with a pokemon before, you know. But I will if you pay me. It would be my first time..." She took Squirtle's hand and gently placed it on her breast. With a look of shock and fear plastered on his face, the pokemon gave her nipple an exploratory squeeze. Lynette gave a feminine gasp. "Ah... look, he likes it!"

"Fine, a hundred bucks and you do everything," the photographer said, blushing profusely.

With the deal struck, Lynette looked down at her pokemon. "Go on Squirtle, play with it. You can do whatever you want, I won't stop you."

Squirtle's hands grabbed and kneaded at the girl's bare flesh. He shifted awkwardly, indicating his desire to get closer, and Lynette obliged. She hugged him tightly against her bosom, and smiled in pleasure when she felt his mouth close around her nipple. Mindful that she had to earn her extra fee, the girl tilted her pokemon to the side so that the camera could plainly see him suckling at her. While Squirtle squeezed and sucked her tits, Lynette was stroking his shell, her fingers making their way down towards the bottom hole where his tail poked out. It was true what she'd said, she'd never fooled around with a pokemon before, but she knew enough about his anatomy to find his private area. When she found the small slit at the base of his tail, she teased it slightly, and was rewarded what a pink bump began to emerge. Her pokemon's penis grew larger, and Lynette actually found herself surprised at how large it really was. In comparison to Squirtle's body, it was massive; she was pretty sure she'd been with guys that were smaller than he was. A wet spot had begun to form on Lynette's bikini bottoms, and it definitely wasn't from (supposedly) being on a beach.

While pokemon and trainer explored each other, the photographer busied himself capturing the entire act on film. Definitely worth the extra hundred twenty five, he thought to himself. A surprising number of girls who showed up for these photo-shoots were okay with taking off their clothing by the end. Most of them stormed out when they were asked to do things with their pokemon, however. Out of those that were willing, Lynette's set was already turning out to be amazing. Even though she was clearly only doing this for the money, she seemed genuinely eager.

"What a big boy," Lynette was saying as she stroked Squirtle's penis. It was fully erect now and more than a handful for her. The girl gave the camera an impish smile and worked her hand up and down her pokemon's thick shaft. Squirtle's eyes were shut tight, his mouth clamped down around Lynette's pink bud. The girl jerked him harder and faster, until streams of pre-cum were oozing out of the tip and coating the length of his shaft and most of her hand.

"This is great," the photographer said, as if she needed encouragement at this point. "How about you try a different position now?"

Since he didn't offer any specific suggestions, Lynette came up with an idea of her own. Prying Squirtle away from her tits, she sat down with her legs crossed and sat the pokemon down in the space between them. Tilting him back so that his penis was sticking straight up, she wrapped both of her hands around it and began to give him a slow, intense handjob while looking straight at the camera. Her breasts were now hanging down over Squirtle's head again, and the pokemon gazed up at them longingly while she pleasured him. Lynette gave his cock a loving squeeze. Then ran her finger through a dollop of pre-cum that had formed on the top. Going slowly so that the camera captured every moment, she stuck out her pierced tongue and licked her cum-covered finger off.

"Suck him for me," the photographer said.

The two repositioned again. Squirtle sat down on the ground with his cock sticking up against the bottom of his shell while Lynette got down on all fours in front of him. First she struck a pose for the camera, looking straight at it and licking her lips with Squirtle's shaft just inches away from her. Then she turned towards it and stuck out her tongue, running it slowly from the base of the pokemon's cock to the very tip. The metal stud in her tongue could clearly be seen rubbing against the Squirtle's slick, sensitive shaft, and when she pulled back it was glistening with saliva and cum. Lynette opened wide for the camera; then she took the tip of Squirtle's penis fully into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, inch after inch filling her mouth, until she managed to deepthroat the entire thing. She held there, with her nose pressed against Squirtle's shell and her throat bulging ever so slightly, while the photographer snapped dozens of pictures. Upon pulling back, she stuck her tongue out and let it linger on the tip while she panted for air. Squirtle was gasping too, but for different reasons. He gripped his trainer's head in his little hands, urging her to continue sucking him. She did so, but didn't swallow as deeply, instead stroking the base of his shaft with her hand.

"Good. More. Deeper. Look over here; let me see your pretty eyes. I love it," the photographer was saying, getting just as caught up in the action as his two subjects. "Go ahead and let him cum. I wanna see it all over your face and in your mouth."

Lynette's head bobbed faster. Her pierced tongue swirled around the Squirtle's cock as she rammed it down her throat over and over. She had been wondering whether or not she should keep going, but with the photographer's request for a cumshot she redoubled her efforts. Squirtle was crying out now, his hands buried deep in her hair, pushing her down in a lust-filled frenzy. Lynette's bare breasts bounced and jiggled with each movement she made. The two built up towards a crescendo, Squirtle's building orgasm making his limbs go stiff and Lynette's own pleasure lighting a flame in her nethers. The girl thrust a hand between her legs, pushing the thin bikini bottoms out of the way and forcefully fingering her wet pussy; she wanted to cum, too!

Then it happened. Squirtle yanked at her hair and threw back his head. Moments later Lynette felt her mouth fill with his thick, salty seed. She wanted to swallow all of it greedily, but she also knew that this had to look good for the camera. Without swallowing what was in her mouth, Lynette forced her head back even as Squirtle tried in vain to keep her down. The next spurt splattered all over her face, and the girl had to close her eyes tight. With one hand still jerking Squirtle's erection and the other working feverishly against her clit, she let the pokemon blow his load all over her. She opened her mouth to catch as much as she could, causing the cum already inside to stream down her chin in thick, gooey rivulets. Halfway through her kinky facial, Lynette's own body stiffened and she moaned as she too came. Even though the sounds of her pleasure wouldn't translate onto the still pictures being taken, the look of unbridled passion overtaking her face was unmistakable: Lynette was not acting, but genuinely enjoying the experience!

Totally rapt in the show taking place before him, the photographer clicked the camera's shutter closed over and over, until finally Lynette and Squirtle both came down from their orgasmic high. Her face completely covered in white spunk, Lynette turned towards the camera and stuck out her pierced, cum-covered tongue. The photographer took a few more pictures and then let the camera rest. Then he gasped for air, realizing he'd been holding his breath throughout the entire display. "Damn," he said. "I think this is the best shoot we've done yet."

Lynette ran her finger across her face, collecting a load of cum and shoveling it into her mouth. "Mmmmmm, Squirtle," she moaned.

After that, they were allowed a short break. Lynette needed to clean up a bit, after all, and Squirtle needed time to recharge. Once Lynette had wiped herself down, she discarded her bikini bottoms entirely and posed for a few more pictures. Sitting down on the ground, she spread her legs and rubbed her belly-button piercing seductively. After a few different poses, she pulled Squirtle back into the shot. The exhausted pokemon was like putty in her hands as she laid him down on the floor and held herself suspended on top of him, rubbing her pussy all over the back of his shell. "Come on Squirtle, hurry up and let's fuck," Lynette moaned as she rode on top of him. The effects of this on Squirtle were slow but inevitable, and before long his cock was fully erect and ready to go again.  
Now it was Squirtle's turn to take charge. Lynette propped herself up on her elbows and spread her legs wide, beckoning her pokemon over to her. The horny pokemon's oversized penis swung enticingly as he waddled over to her and took his position in front of the girl's wet slit. The photographer moved his tripod a little bit closer to the couple and tilted it downward to get a perfect shot of the penetration. Squirtle teased his trainer's entrance with the moist tip of his cock, spreading pre-cum around the already well lubricated area. Lynette smiled and wiggled her hips, closing them around the pokemon's shell and pulling him closer. With a small cry and a quick thrust, Squirtle's cock slid into her tunnel. As Lynette had figured, it was a surprisingly tight fit. The feel of his warm length filling her made her throw back her head and moan involuntarily, a response the photographer made sure to catch on film.

"Squirtle..." Lynette moaned.

Squirtle started off as if on a mission to prove that turtles weren't slow. Placing his blue hands on his lover's hips, he thrust into her with as much speed and force as his shelled body could muster. His tail waved back and forth, smacking into Lynette's legs on either side of it. Lynette's chest heaved as she gasped and moaned; her breasts bounced with each of the pokemon's mighty thrusts and her belly button stud twinkled in the bright lights. The girl's hips bucked up to meet each thrust, helping to drive his large rod deeper and deeper, until she felt the tip of his cock slam against her cervix. This was an intense feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced with a human partner, and it skyrocketed her to an almost instant orgasm. Her body quivered with forbidden delight, and she cried out encouragements to her pokemon lover. When the first set of orgasmic waves began to recede, they were immediately replaced by another, just as powerful. Every second of Lynette's multiple orgasms were caught by the photographer and her camera, but in the heat of the moment she perceived only herself and her pokemon as he slammed his cock against the back of her pussy again and again.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh," she panted, struggling to speak. "S..Squirtle... it's so good baby, I wanna feel you cumming inside me, please cum inside meeeeeeee."

The pokemon's brow was furrowed as he concentrated on his task, but his trainer's wanton words did have an effect on him. He gripped her smooth flesh and slammed into her as hard as he could, crying out "Ssssquirtle!" as he did just that. What felt to Lynette like gallons of cum flooded into her womb and triggering another orgasm - by now she had completely lost count of how many she'd experienced. The girl's eyes rolled back in her head and her legs flew wide open. No longer held in place by her vice-like leg lock, Squirtle stumbled backwards. His cock popped out of her, still spurting jet after jet of thick seed. The constant streams shot wide, landing in a straight line that went all the way from her navel to her face. Completely lost in her own bliss, Lynette didn't even realize as she took another gooey load to the face. It ran into her open mouth and she swallowed reflexively. The rest of Squirtle's cum plastered her bare tits and heaving stomach. The white substance pooled around her stud piercing and filled her belly button. Finally, Squirtle's torrent turned into a dribble. The last few squirts landed squarely on Lynette's pubic region. It dripped down around her clit and joined with the rest of the cum already streaming out from between her legs. Then, totally spent, the pokemon collapsed back on his shell, teetering listlessly. Lynette didn't know what was going on, she only knew that her stimulation had ceased, and one hand flew mindlessly to her spasming pussy. She rubbed herself frantically as the last precious moments of her orgasm faded. Then she too went limp.

For a moment there was silence; even the photographer had gotten so wrapped up in the moment that he'd forgotten to keep taking pictures. When he came back to himself, he tried to make up for lost time by taking the camera off the tripod and circling the exhausted couple, snapping dozens of pictures of the cum-covered girl and her pokemon from all sorts of different angles. There was no doubt about it; this photo set was going to be their most popular one yet.

Wiping cum off of her face and blinking through her muddled thoughts, Lynette slowly recovered enough to look around and take stock of the situation. Her body felt oversensitive, as if the slightest touch would make her jump. Her fingers roamed down around her breasts and her stomach, finding Squirtle's warm spunk everywhere they went. She rubbed it into her skin and moaned. Then she turned to look at the photographer standing over her. There was a massive bulge in the front of his pants. This in itself didn't surprise Lynette, only the fact that he hadn't been masturbating while watching them. The fact that he hadn't seemed like another great opportunity to Lynette.

"Fifty bucks and you can fuck me too," she said with a big smile.


End file.
